User talk:Godisme
Leave a Message. Message Wall Hey I want to disable my message wall on another wiki, How do I do this ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have posted the code you gave me on to my Message Wall Greeting. But what do I do about the messages that are already on my Wall ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 15:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) template I dont know how to integrate that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Rules Well everyone isn't really using it so, ill just ask among the committee what do you think would be a good addition to some rules for the chat?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok that will work. Also can you set up one of the permanent little windows on the side similar to the one you have on user page the follows you around no matter the article your on. so that we can alert to imporant things and show the link to the policy page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Its not showing up for me on firefox or chrome. In both it makes the chat open in a new tab rather than a new window. I'm not seeing the extra buttons either. It doesn't seem to be interfering with chat (other than opening in a tab instead of window), so I'll leave it in place for now so you can see what its doing 12:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Redirects That may be the case, though MediaWiki does not work when hardlinking from another wiki site, which was what led me to creating that redirect. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :When I said hardlinking, I mean using the stuff wikicode. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I never said anything about fan fiction wikis. Please don't make such assumptions. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 05:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless, there isn't any need to sound hostile, which is what it seems to me from your immediate mention of fan fiction wikis. I won't deny that I don't know much of how things are run around here and I am willing to accept that what I did was not productive. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 06:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo God~ I wanted to let you know the Godismebot was been away for a while now and I'm not sure if thats suppose t heppen or not. just giving you a heads up. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 03:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I understand. I'll do better next time, and make sure to read the image policy. Thanks for notifying me as to what I did wrong. :) Celarious (talk) 16:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Did I put the wrong episode or what? Why did you undo my edit? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 20:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I was doing it by parts...heh. Sorry. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 20:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) the final getsuga tensou should be on that page and you know it will do Qestion: Undoing edits Are only rollbacks able to do this? I saw some incorrect edits by some users and I tried to undo the edit but I couldn't. Is it only for rollbacks and admins, etc? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll take that into note. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I wanted to ask how you get that bot of yours. Is the bot like a software program or what? I'm curious. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, That's a hadny tool to have. But how exactly do you get a bot? I see you and monch with bots and I kinda wanna know how you got them. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow, That's great! Thanks for helping me out. You're pretty cool you know that? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 05:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy I'd suggest you to insert a link to this policy here. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ''']] 22:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)